


Stargazing

by bellatrixo



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Secrets, Stars, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrixo/pseuds/bellatrixo
Summary: in which Ruki's deep understanding of words brings him to better understanding of the world





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012, originally posted on LiveJournal  
Say hi if you remember me <3

After a live they are always in a weird state. On one hand, they're exhausted; arms and throats hurt, fingers are slightly swollen and eyes are itchy from mascara. But on the other hand, there is still that lingering excitement, the emotions, the music in their ears. And there is longing for rest, a bath, a glass of wine, then cool sheets, and for the world to just vanish. But then there's also the urge to go party, the need of five shots of vodka in a row, then heat of the dance floor, going wild as if there's no tomorrow. They used to choose chaos more often but it looks like they're getting rusty. They're going back to the hotel, all five of them. They're gonna party after the tour final, though, definitely. But not tonight, tonight all Kai wants is a beer in bed, something to eat and the TV. Ruki is in, so is Reita. Okay, just don't fall asleep on Kai's bed, he ain't carrying your asses to your rooms, no way.  
'Uru, you in?'  
He sighs. He does feel like partying, after all. In a way.  
'Nah, I'll pass. It's a beautiful night and I'm in the mood for stargazing.'  
Ruki wonders where it was that he's heard that before. Is that a line from some movie? He remembers someone said that, and then someone replied-  
'There ain't no stars in the city sky, you idiot.'  
Uruha turns his head away, hides his expression under the curtain of hair.  
'Aoi, why do you always have to do that? Give him a break.'  
'I will when he shuts up. Stargazing, my ass. He'll be staring at the ceiling, drunk as fuck. And even sober he's always talking bullshit, it's annoying.'  
'Aoi!'  
'Seriously, Aoi, you're fucking bullying him. We can't just let you do that all the time. Ruki, say something.'  
Ruki is good with words. But this time somehow he feels at loss.  
'I... I'm having a deja vu.'  
'Well, that's because Aoi is always doing that!'  
'Rei, drop it, I can stand up for myself.'  
'Then why don't you do that, huh? Maybe instead of ignoring him you should punch his face for once?!'  
'That would be a waste,' Uruha presses the elevator button with much more strength than necessary, 'of my precious hands.'  
Aoi smirks.  
Kai rolls his eyes.  
Reita grits his teeth.  
Ruki's thoughts are racing.  
The elevator comes.  
Uruha and Aoi stand in the opposite corners.  
Everybody knows they hate each other.  
Usually they just manifest mutual ignorance but sometimes there are spats, like this one. Very much like this one, actually. Ruki can't shake off the impression that he's already heard them say almost the exact same words. Ruki is really good at remembering words, it's a part of his job. He remembers it. Was it in Osaka? Three years ago, or four, maybe. Same people, same situation. They said something very similar, something about the stars. Was that when it all began? Was that why Uruha was so upset today that he would hide his face from them? Because he remembered, too? Everybody thought it was just the growing rivalry between them, but maybe something else happened then. Ruki remembers they started fighting in the elevator, calling each other names.  
And Uruha did try to hit Aoi that time. Ruki saw how Aoi pushed him away and simply started walking down the hall, hands in his pockets.  
Ruki wonders what happened between them.  
The elevator comes to a halt.  
Uruha's room is the first one on the right.  
'Are you sure you don't want to join us?'  
Uruha has already opened the door.  
'Next time.'  
'Okay. So I'll see you guys in about half an hour?' Kai is not talking to Aoi. 'Goodnight, Uruha.'  
'Yeah, goodnight, Uruha,' Aoi smirks again, 'make a wish.'  
And then Uruha's motions are so fast that the air whooshing around him makes Ruki's hair float for a moment and Aoi is thrown against the wall and Uruha's hand closes around his throat and black eyes widen in surprise.  
'Fuck you, asshole.'  
Aoi gasps.  
'Don't touch me or I swear to God I'll lose control over my actions.'  
Ruki stares. Words are buzzing in his head. He replays every sentence...  
He figured it out.  
Aoi pushes Uruha away before Kai and Reita can intervene. For a second his clenched fist rises to the level of Uruha's eyes and Kai shouts at him. But Aoi doesn't risk breaking his fingers or Uruha's jaw. He turns around in one swift angry motion and walks away.  
Hands in his pockets.  
Uruha vanishes into his room and kicks the door shut.  
Kai and Reita start a conversation with 'I can't fucking believe this.'  
Ruki puts his hand around his mouth. He's afraid he might burst with laughter.

No way...  
He puts his other hand into his pocket and clenches his fist around his hotel room key card. A bit smaller than a credit card. A little too big to be completely concealed by his hand. But the guitarists have bigger hands.  
He gave him his key.  
Motherfuckers.

They played them.  
They've been fooling everyone for years.  
They're breaking the rule that says “No relationships between band members”.  
They were standing right in front of them talking dirty to each other.  
They're bloody cunning.  
And they have absolutely no shame.

And... Ruki smiled at the realization.  
They are in love.


End file.
